Aspects of this document relate generally to apparatus for propelling individuals participating in walking, rolling, or sliding-based recreational activities. Skateboarders and other individuals participating in rolling/sliding-based recreational activities are often without apparatuses that will stabilize the user and provide power to the user in motion. Instead, the individuals must provide power themselves by using one leg to contact the ground and push the apparatus they're riding forward. Because one leg must remain on the apparatus, it may be difficult for some individuals to ride safely or for long periods of time without becoming tired.